Strings, cords, ropes, straps and the like are known to be attached to backpacks, sport bags, carriers and garments of different types. Providing strings, cords, ropes, straps or the like on such structures can be for functional purposes, such as for holding other items or things in place on the structure, closing or securing an opening on the structure, or for other functional purposes. Strings, cords, ropes, straps and the like also are provided for aesthetic purposes.
It is known to attach a string, cord, rope, strap or the like by folding one end on top of itself and then stitching through the doubled over region directly into the device to which the string, chord, rope, strap or the like is to be attached. Several problems and difficulties can be experienced through direct attachments of this type. In many such assemblies, the string, cord, rope or the like is narrow, and it can be difficult to obtain and create good stitching through the narrow area. Attachment may be through one or two stitches only, and even an interlocking stitch can release if broken when only one stitch connects the string, cord, rope, strap or the like to the structure.
Another problem can occur if the bag begins to wear or fray. Wear or fraying in the region of one or two stitches holding a string, cord, rope, strap or the like can release the stitch or stitches and thereby release the string, cord, rope, strap or the like. The string, cord, rope, strap or the like, too, can wear or fray, or the braiding of a braided cord or rope can come undone. These conditions also can result in release of the one or two stitches holding the string, cord, rope, strap or the like and loss thereof from the structure.
Accordingly, it is a relatively common occurrence for a string, cord, rope, strap, or the like to be detached from a bag, garment or other structure on which it is provided. Reattaching the string, cord, rope, strap or the like in the same location by sewing can be difficult and cumbersome, and of course requires the availability of sewing materials to complete the repair or replacement.
Manufacturing difficulties can be experienced with structures having numerous strings, cords, ropes, straps or the like attached at various locations on the structure. Since the string, cord, rope, strap or the like is often attached in a seam of the structure, it may be necessary to sew the string, cord, rope, strap or the like into the seam at an early stage during the manufacturing process. Handling the items with one or more string, cord, rope, strap or the like can be difficult with loose strings, cords, ropes, straps or the like dangling from the structure. The loose ends are easily caught or snagged on equipment, and can be torn from the structure, causing damage to the structure and ruining the garment or device. Handling such items with string, cord, rope, strap or the like attached is cumbersome and inconvenient.
What is needed in the art is a device for attaching string, cord, rope, strap or the like to garments, bags and other structures which is easy to manufacture and install improving the security of the attachment and allowing final attachment of the loose string, cord, rope, strap or the like at a late stage in the manufacturing process.